


Odafent

by lidercke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercke/pseuds/lidercke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimnek van egy utolsó kérése Sherlockhoz... Kivágott jelenet a Bart's tetején történt eseményekből.</p><p>Fordítás Killerweasel: Up ont he roof című egypercese alapján, az eredeti mű itt olvasható: http://archiveofourown.org/works/761623</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odafent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up on the roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761623) by [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel). 



Sherlock kisétált a St. Bart’s tetejére, és ott találta Moriartyt, amint unottan ücsörgött a párkányon.

Jim keskeny mosollyal az arcán talpra ugrott.

\- Helló, Sherlock.

Ahogy a konzultáns detektív közelebb sétált, Jim halkan dúdolgatva elkezdte kigombolni a kabátját. A dallam eléggé hasonlított azokra a hangokra, amik John rossz pornójából szűrődtek időnként. Sherlock gyanakodva nézett rá.

\- Mégis, mi a fenét csinálsz?

Jim végzett a kabátja levételével, és letette azt a párkányra.

\- Mielőtt elkezdjük a végjátékot, megtennél nekem valamit? – kuncogta, ahogy meglátta Sherlock arckifejezését. – Neeem, édes, semmi olyasmit. Túl régóta ragaszkodsz már ahhoz a kis ölebedhez. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy egyikünk sem élvezné igazán. Egyébként is túl… macerás.

\- Akkor mégis, mit? – Sherlock megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az égő arcát. Úgy döntött, biztos a szél a felelős érte, nem a saját zavara. 

\- Valamit, amit mindig is ki akartam próbálni – lépett közelebb Jim. – Csak öt perc, aztán rátérhetünk a mókára. – Beszéd közben előre-hátra hintázott a sarkán. – Fel akarom próbálni a kabátodat.

Sherlock pislogott néhányat, aztán csak meredten bámult a másik férfira. – Komolyan gondolod. – Az eddigi keskeny mosoly mániákussá szélesedett Jim arcán. – Nevetségesen fog állni rajtad. Személyesen rám van szabva.

\- Nem érdekel. – Még egy lépést tett előre. Ha ennél is közelebb jön, mindkettőjüket be tudja bugyolálni a kabátba. – Csak öt perc, Sherlock. 

\- Ez a legutolsó dolog, amire számítottam tőled. – Sherlock lassan kigombolta a kabátját. Kibújt belőle, majd előre nyújtotta Jim felé. – Nagyon bosszús lennék, ha ledobnád a tetőről.

Jim gyakorlatilag kirántotta a kabátot a kezéből. 

\- Miért tennék olyat? – Belebújt, majd felgöngyölte az ujjait, amikor észrevette, hogy azok túl hosszúak. Aztán felhajtotta a gallért.

\- Hogy nézek ki?

\- Mint egy kisfiú az apja kabátjában. – kuncogta halkan Sherlock. – Akarod a sálat is?

\- Nem, ez elég. – Jim fel-alá járkált a tetőn, időnként kihajolva, mintha vizsgálna valamit az utcán.

Amikor öt perc múlva visszajött, megpördült, a kabátot köpenyszerűen meglebbentve maga után. Levette, és visszaadta Sherlocknak, majd hátrébb lépett a párkány felé.

\- Mindig is tudni akartam, milyen lehet a bőrödbe bújni. – Kihúzta magát, és hirtelen az egész viselkedése megváltozott. A személy, akivel Sherlock az imént beszélt, teljesen eltűnt. – Kezdhetjük, Sherlock?

Sherlock felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. 

\- Akarod, hogy kezdjük újra a tetőre való belépőmtől?

\- Persze, miért is ne? – Jim ismét elfoglalta helyét a párkányon. Felvette a saját kabátját. – Ezúttal lehetnél kicsit drámaiabb, mikor bejössz.

\- Meglátom, mit tehetek.


End file.
